Désir Imprescriptible
by Little-Library
Summary: OS. Certains désirs sont permanents. On ne peut lutter contre la nature. Que ferriez-vous si vous revoyez l'unique personne qui vous a rendus fou ? Drago, lui, a des réactions bien particulières. REPOST


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me revoilà avec un ancien OS ! :)**

 _Désir Imprescriptible_

 _OS. Certains désirs sont permanents. On ne peut lutter contre la nature. Que ferriez-vous si vous revoyez l'unique personne qui vous a rendus fou ? Drago, lui, a des réactions bien particulières."_

 **Bonne Lecture à vous... On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Drago Malefoy rajusta son nœud papillon pour la centième fois en l'espace de deux heures. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir, ébouriffa ses cheveux dorés, puis se détourna de la glace. Il devait être élégant pour le cocktail annuel du Ministère. Chaque année, le premier ministre organisait une soirée en l'honneur de la nouvelle année. L'élite sorcière était sciemment invitée, et Drago se devait d'y assister, en tant que fondateur de la Malefoy Corp. Il avait développé son entreprise seul, sans l'appui de sa famille. D'ailleurs, de quelle famille pouvait-on encore parler ? Ses parents étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban, et l'ensemble de son héritage avait mystérieusement disparu. Merci Papa Lucius.

Drago soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie particulière de se rendre à ce cocktail. Néanmoins, il avait désormais des obligations à tenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait dans sa chambre, et réalisa qu'il ne lui restait que trente minutes. Il attrapa sa veste de costume noire et sortit de la pièce. Drago, en entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain, se dirigea vers elle, et poussa légèrement la porte. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa femme en train de se maquiller avec attention. Elle était sublime, comme toujours. Ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment coiffés en un chignon désordonné. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui dénudait entièrement son dos. Astoria Malefoy était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et décida de la surprendre. Malgré ses presque 35 ans, Drago n'avait pas perdu son esprit joueur. Il s'approcha d'Astoria discrètement, et lui enserra la taille. Il déposa un baiser langoureux contre son épaule. Par Salazard, qu'elle était belle. Elle gloussa, surprise.

_ Drago, enfin ! Arrêtes de me distraire, nous allons être en retard. Et tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre d'écart.

Drago sourit contre son cou, tandis qu'il caressait son ventre plat. Astoria avait toujours été la personne censée et réfléchie de leur couple. Heureusement il en fallait bien une.

_ Je ne connaissais pas cette robe. Elle te va très bien.

_ Merci mon amour, mais c'est normal que tu ne l'aies jamais vu puisqu'elle est neuve.

_ De toute manière, je te préfère beaucoup plus sans vêtements, répondit-il, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

Astoria soupira, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son mari entreprenant. Ce dernier se retint de ricaner. Il adorait la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

_ Nous devons passez chercher Pansy avant, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié !

Drago se renfrogna. Comment oublier que Pansy, son amour d'enfance, son actuelle meilleure amie, soit mariée à Ronald Weasley, et que par conséquent, il allait devoir supporter Weasmoche toute la soirée ? Parfois, il se demandait par quels moyens cet abruti avait pu obtenir la main de Pansy. Mais qu'importe, le plus important était qu'elle soit heureuse. Il attendait juste que Weasley fasse un faux pas pour le détruire. Néanmoins, tous deux étaient fous amoureux, même après 10 ans de mariage. Incroyable venant de la part de Weasley d'éprouver un sentiment si durable et fidèle dans le temps.

_ J'aurais bien aimé l'oublier, si tu veux tout savoir, grogna-t-il, tout en observant sa femme enfiler ses escarpins.

_ Tu as intérêt à faire des efforts, cette fois-ci ! Ronald est adorable, et vos querelles d'adolescents nous insupportent. Le dernier repas que nous avons fait chez Pansy était un pur désastre à cause de vous deux. Alors promets-moi de bien te tenir.

Drago pinça ses lèvres aristocratiques. Il détestait toujours autant qu'on lui donne des ordres, même venant de la part d'Astoria. Elle dut sentir la tension monter d'un cran, car elle l'embrassa tendrement. Drago finit par répondre à son baiser, et caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Il embrassa le nez de sa femme, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il était temps d'aller supporter la belette et ce cocktail. Dure la vie de riche.

 **. . .**

Le couple Malefoy transplana devant la luxueuse demeure des Weasley, et Drago affichait une mine boudeuse. Il avait conscience de se comporter comme un enfant, tout comme il savait qu'Astoria pardonnerait son comportement puéril. Il sonna, et entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers avec précipitation. Drago sourit. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Drago dut baisser les yeux afin de regarder celui qui les avait accueilli. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes leur adressa un magnifique sourire.

_ Parrain Drago, Tata Astoria, hurla-t-il avant de se jeter dans les jambes de ledit parrain.

Drago rigola, puis prit son filleul dans ses bras. Il semblait être léger comme une plume.

_Salut Aaron, comment vas-tu mon grand ?

_ Trop bien ! Maman, elle m'a préparée mon plat que j'adore le plus, et Papa, il m'a promis un cadeau si j'étais sage avec Mamie Molly ce soir. Mais moi, je suis toujours sage alors je réfléchie au cadeau que je vais demander.

Drago eut un sourire sarcastique. Le petit avait à peine cinq ans qu'il se comportait déjà comme un Serpentard. Weasley devait être fou. Cette unique pensée réussit à le mettre en joi.

_ Tu es très malin, je suis fier de toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Dis bonjour à Astoria.

Cette dernière se pencha vers Aaron qui lui déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue. Drago observa le regard brillant de sa femme, et sa bonne humeur redescendit d'un coup. Le souvenir douloureux de la récente fausse couche d'Astoria lui revint en mémoire. Il déposa Aaron sur le sol, avant d'attraper la main de sa femme dans un geste de réconfort. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé, et ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

_ Mamaaaaan, cria Aaron. Ils sont arrivés !

Drago vit alors Pansy débouler de son salon, dans sa sublime robe violine. Elle serra Astoria dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier comme ton père mon chéri, dit-elle à Aaron, tandis que Drago se retenait de rire. Vas te mettre en pyjama, s'il te plait. Tu verras Drago et Astoria demain.

Aaron fila en trottinant vers l'escalier, sous le regard attendri de Pansy et d'Astoria. Drago se sentit presque de trop.

_ Alors Pans', où est ton cher mari ?

_ Oh, et bien, il est déjà à la réception. Il y a eu un petit contretemps.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il sentit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il apprendrait bien un jour en quoi consister ces petites cachoteries.

_ Nous ferions bien d'y aller, remarqua Astoria, toujours accrochée à la main de Drago.

_ Tu as raison, je vais prévenir Molly, je reviens.

Drago hocha la tête, et ne prononça pas un mot. Il se tourna vers sa femme, qui semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs. Il caressa doucement sa joue, et elle lui envoya un baiser de loin en retour. Lorsque Pansy revint toute essoufflée mais entière, ils purent enfin transplaner tous les trois.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère de la Magie, les flashs crépitèrent. Par Salazard, pensa Drago, les journalistes ne les laissaient jamais en paix. Aucun répit, surveillance constante. Il adopta naturellement une expression froide et une attitude distante, tandis qu'il poussait fermement Astoria à travers la foule. Il surveillait tout de même comment Pansy s'en sortait, puis remarqua un rouquin à ses côtés. Et bien, le crapaud charmant tombait à pic. Drago salua Weasley d'un signe de tête, puis se concentra sur sa femme.

Ils finirent tous les quatre par atteindre la salle du cocktail. Ils déclinèrent leur nom au gardien de l'entrée, déposèrent leur manteau au vestiaire, puis se mêlèrent à la foule environnante. Drago alla saluer le Ministre, deux ou trois collègues de travail, et apporta des coupes de champagnes à leur petit groupe. Il remarqua alors que les deux Potter s'étaient joints à eux.

_ Potter, quelle surprise, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ou plutôt, quelle habitude !

Tous deux se sourirent courtoisement, avant de se serrer la main. Bien que cela en ait choqué plus d'un, les deux vieux ennemis ne s'entendaient pas trop mal. Drago embrassa Ginny Potter.

_ Et bien Ginny, je vois que tu te portes au mieux !

Cette dernière rougit sous la remarque de Drago, tout en caressant son ventre légèrement arrondi par trois mois de grossesse.

_ Tout se passe bien, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est encore que le début.

Sentant le malaise d'Astoria à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet taboo, Pansy lança la conversation sur un thème beaucoup plus neutre : les affaires. Comme d'habitude, Drago débattit fermement l'opinion d'Harry sur les récentes dépenses du Ministère.

_ Cet incapable de Goodwin n'en fait qu'à sa tête, affirma Drago.

_ Il fallait bien que le Ministère finance cette campagne en faveur des créatures magiques. Qui l'aura fait sinon ?

_ Oh, Hermione le fera surement dans les prochaines semaines, répondit Weasley, le plus naturellement du monde.

Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte du froid qu'il avait jeté. Plus personne n'osait parler, et Drago sentit cinq pairs d'yeux braquées sur lui. Il s'était automatiquement crispé lorsqu'il avait entendu le prénom d'Hermione sortir de la bouche de cet abruti. Il devina qu'il devait être encore plus pâle que d'habitude, vu la manière dont le dévisager Pansy. Il remarqua que cette dernière adressa un regard furibond à son mari, qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Par Salazard, la soirée risquait d'être tendue. Astoria serra encore plus fort la main de Drago, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas partir en courant. Qu'il était à elle. Il caressa doucement le dessus de sa main pour la rassurer.

_ Hermione est rentrée des Etats-Unis, finit par demander Astoria avec gène.

Drago s'agitait de plus en plus.

_ Oui … Elle est arrivée avant-hier. Elle devait normalement venir ce soir, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait du retard, répondit Ginny avec un calme feint.

Drago sentit son cerveau s'embrumer à l'écoute de la conversation, mais essaya de lutter contre ses vieux démons. Cela semblait insurmontable.

_ Je … je vais aller prendre l'air, finit-il par murmurer, complètement perturbé.

Il ôta sa main de celle de sa femme, qui lui adressa un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de filer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer. Hermione était de retour. Cette unique pensée le fit frissonner. De haine et de désir mêlés. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas la voir, mais également pour la toucher à nouveau. Il devenait fou.

Il sortit sur le balcon, et le froid lui remit quelque peu les idées en place. Il desserra son nœud papillon, et posa ses paumes contre la balustrade. Il essaya de focaliser son attention sur les passants de la rue, mais ses pensées revenaient d'elles-mêmes vers Hermione. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il perçut le bruit net de talons sur les pavés. Il avait deviné à qui appartenaient les escarpins.

_ Drago, murmura Pansy dans le silence de la nuit.

Aucune réponse

_ Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle. J'aurais du te prévenir qu'elle reviendrait.

_ Tu aurais du, effectivement, siffla-t-il, en colère. Regarde dans quel pétrin je suis, maintenant !

Pansy vint se poser à sa droite. Elle semblait triste.

_ Je pensais que le temps détruirait peu à peu le lien qui t'unissait à Hermione. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

Drago se tourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie.

_ Pansy, tu sais très bien que ce lien ne disparaitra jamais. Hermione est mon âme sœur magique. On ne peut lutter contre ça.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et soupira. Voilà dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Dix ans qu'il l'avait mise dans un coin de son cerveau. Il s'était marié. Il aimait sa femme. Et voilà que l'enfer revenait vers lui. Il ne méritait pas une telle souffrance. Et Astoria encore moins.

_ Je n'osais pas aborder le sujet avec toi. J'avais peur des conséquences.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va arriver si je revois Hermione. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie que cela arrive. Je suis _marié_ , Pansy.

_ Elle va venir à cette soirée. Ron a été la voir avant. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas à la maison quand vous êtes passés nous chercher.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

_ Je la hais tellement fort, murmura-t-il. J'aimerais tellement la détruire. Mais je ne peux pas.

_ Je sais Drago, je sais.

Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux amis. Hermione et lui, c'était une histoire remplie de paradoxe. Tous deux ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ils se détestaient. Mais voilà, ils étaient âmes sœurs. Un lieu que personne ne pouvait comprendre les maintenaient emprisonnés l'un à l'autre. Il y avait une sorte de tension sexuelle entre eux, un désir jamais assouvi qui régnait dans l'air dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Et c'était inconcevable pour Drago.

_ Comment va Astoria ?

_ Elle essaye de garder bonne figure, répondit Pansy. Elle est inquiète, mais elle t'aime. Elle comprendra si jamais tu dérapes ce soir. Elle a accepté tacitement ce contrat lorsque vous vous êtes mariés. Elle savait que tu reverrais un jour Hermione.

_ Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

_ Et elle en a conscience, soit en certain.

Drago soupira. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

_ Je me demande comment Hermione a réagi quand elle a su que je m'étais marié.

_ Surement comme toi lorsque je te dirai qu'elle est également mariée.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Son instinct remonta d'un coup à la surface, et il se retint de crier de colère. La simple idée que son âme sœur puisse être avec un autre homme que lui le rendait fou. Ses iris perdirent de leur clarté pour devenir gris souris. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Pansy. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle posa sa main contre son avant bras, mais il se dégagea rapidement. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il commença à faire les cents pas sur le balcon.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Drago, ce n'est pas …

_ DIS LE MOI PANSY !

Blanc.

_ Connor Rhodes. Il est américain.

Drago se retint de donner un coup de poing dans le mur, et se contenta d'y poser son front. Il devenait cinglé, pas de doute. Hermione lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

_ Il ne faut pas que je réagisse comme cela, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. C'est mal. Mal…

_ Drago, tu n'y peux rien.

_ Si, j'aurais du la tuer à Poudlard, avant que nous ayons conscience cette stupide prophétie !

_ Tu délires, tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que jamais tu n'aurais eu le courage de la tuer à l'époque. Ni maintenant, d'ailleurs. Il faut que tu te calmes.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas, explosa-t-il alors. J'ai Hermione dans la peau, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça ! Et pourtant tu sais combien j'ai essayé. La seule solution que nous avons trouvée est qu'elle s'exile à 7000 kilomètres de moi ! Et voilà qu'elle revient ! Qu'est ce qui lui ait encore passé par la tête, par Salazard !

_ Ses amis lui manquent. Elle n'est pas revenue pour toi. Elle te déteste !

Drago voulut répliquer, mais il eut la désagréable impression que des milliers de lame venaient de se planter dans son cerveau. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, et il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler.

_ Pansy, chuchota-t-il. Elle vient d'arriver. Tu … tu devrais aller la voir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et son corps se crispa. Il devait résister à la tentation de rentrer dans la salle de cocktail pour l'apercevoir. Il vit Pansy hochait la tête. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et fila. Drago sentit le désir et la passion s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait tellement envi d'elle. Elle était son double charnel, et elle le serait toujours, pensa-t-il avec amertume. La simple pensée de la toucher faisait augmenter la température de son corps.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'Hermione. Il se concentra, et transplana directement à l'étage supérieur, l'endroit où Harry travaillait. Il se rendit dans le bureau de son ancien ennemi, et s'installa sans gêne à son bureau. Ce fut une mauvaise idée lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une photo d'Hermione était encadrée. Ses pupilles devinrent noirs. Sous la colère, il attrapa le cadre, et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur adjacent. Le bruit de verres brisés n'apaisa pas la chamade de son cœur.

Il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt lorsqu'Hermione transplana devant lui. Une bouffée de désir le traversa quand il croisa son regard chocolat, mais il attrapa fermement le bord du bureau pour se contrôler. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps séparer, que le manque exacerbait leur réaction. Hermione portait une robe en soir rouge. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, et sa chevelure de feu lâchée dans son dos. Drago détourna les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de revenir vers elle. C'était comme un aimant.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir. Mais je n'ai pas pu …

_ Tais toi, coupa-t-il.

Le son de sa voix le rendait dément. Il avait conscience qu'il était arrivé à un point de non retour.

_ Non, je ne me tairai pas. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, siffla-t-elle, haineuse, mais les yeux remplis de désir inavoués. Pansy a essayé de m'en empêcher, mais … Enfin, tu comprends.

Drago ferma ses paupières. Cette femme était son démon personnel.

_ On ne peut plus jouer comme avant. Nous sommes tous les deux mariés maintenant. On ne peut plus se le permettre.

Ses mots lui parurent d'une absurdité sans pareil. Il vit Hermione se rapprocher peu à peu de lui, et tous ses sens s'éveillèrent. Il perçut son parfum fruité, et son souffle chaud. C'était animal, c'était tout sauf de l'amour. Le feu contre la glace. Le mal contre le bien.

Ne tenant plus, il se leva brusquement. D'habitude, il dominait Hermione d'une bonne tête, mais elle avait des talons compensés ce soir. Son regard dériva sur ses jambes fines et musclés. Il était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Hermione caressa alors sa joue. Il ferma les yeux sous la violence du désir qu'elle fit naître en lui. Il attrapa ses doigts, et les mit dans sa bouche. Hermione gémit. La situation était déjà érotique. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Drago se pencha vers elle, et s'enivra de son odeur. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il eut l'impression qu'une explosion de désir venait d'éclater dans sa bouche. Elle gémit de nouveau contre sa bouche, et Drago colla encore plus son corps contre le sien. Il délaissa ses lèvres roses et embrassa sa mâchoire, puis mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

_ Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

_ Je te hais, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il devina qu'elle avait pris conscience de son désir. Elle soupira. Hermione pressa le visage de Drago contre sa poitrine, et ce dernier la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, brulante de désir. Il n'était plus capable de résonner correctement.

_ Je suis en train de tromper ma femme.

_ Et moi mon mari…

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. C'était tellement bon. Violent. Drago la déposa sur le sol, et fit glisser sa robe sur con corps. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte en dentelle noire. Par Salazard, elle le rendait fou. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses seins tendus devant lui, et elle se cambra sous le plaisir. Elle lui enleva son pantalon, et lui mordit l'épaule. Il grogna. C'était une vraie sauvage.

Il balança toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient sur le bureau d'Harry sur le sol, et allongea Hermione. On aurait dit une déesse. Elle attrapa la main de Drago, et l'approcha d'elle. Elle colla son bassin contre le sien. Il gémit. Tous deux se débarrassèrent des derniers vêtements qui les séparaient.

_ Drago, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, et entra en elle brusquement. Hermione mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, tandis qu'elle effectuait des mouvements lascifs. Il sentit son intimité se resserrer autour de lui, et elle cria lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et son plaisir fut à son paroxysme. Il avait presque mal tellement leur union était puissante. Il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres, et se releva. Il sentait comblée, comme si le vide qui le tiraillait depuis dix ans avait disparu. Mais il était également en colère. Contre elle, contre lui. Contre le lien qui les liait malgré eux.

Hermione se redressa, et le fixa d'un regard perçant. Elle semblait aussi furieuse que lui. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Du désir, de la passion, puis la haine qui revenait, toujours. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple. Ils étaient maudits.

_ On ferait mieux d'y retourner, finit-elle par dire, alors qu'ils se rhabillaient. Astoria …

_ Ne parles pas de ma femme. Je ne me permets pas de parler de ton mari, alors rends moi la pareil Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait compris qu'il culpabilisait.

_ J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir si l'on pouvait annuler la prophétie.

_ Etonnant, venant de ta part.

_ Drago !

_ Pardon, continues.

_ Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen.

Drago digéra la nouvelle. Il s'était fait une raison depuis toutes ces années. Mais le fait qu'Hermione, la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il connaisse, renonce lui fit quelque chose.

_ Il faut que tu repartes aux Etats-Unis. Ou c'est moi qui part, Hermione. On ne peut laisser ce genre … de situations se reproduire.

Hermione acquiesça.

_ Je reste seulement cette semaine. Ma vie est à Washington désormais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne viens pas te tourmenter.

Hermione renoua son nœud papillon, puis il caressa une dernière fois sa joue. Il partit alors, sans se retourner. Il devait trouver Astoria. C'était elle, la femme de sa vie, son amour. Certes, elle n'était pas son âme sœur, et ne le serait jamais, mais elle était celle qu'il avait choisi. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

* * *

 **Voilàaaa, j'attends vos réactions !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, profitez bien du soleil en ce samedi ensoleillée ;)**

 _ **PS :** est-ce que cela vous intéresserez que je  republie l'ensemble de mes fanfictions ? (Espoir dans la tourmente, Le Diable aux Trousses)_


End file.
